


Mimes

by Viridian5



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-18
Updated: 2002-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe gets another brilliant idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the opening act to the July 6, 2002 Concrete Blonde show.
> 
> My 300th fanfic.

"I have a brilliant idea, Billiam."

Billy got a wise-ass smile and leaned forward over the table between them. "This I have to hear."

Joe leaned forward too. "I always have brilliant ideas. Every single one of them is brilliant."

"Right."

"You’re jealous of my brilliant ideas." As always.

"You are so fucked up right now."

"We’ll open our shows with a mime."

Billy always looked so damned cute when you shocked him, his mouth and eyes opening wider. That was why Joe tried to do it as often as possible. "A... mime?" Billy asked, then put his cigarette back in his mouth.

"Yeah! The ultimate punk rock ‘fuck you.’ Crowd comes in for some sound and fury and gets some freak in whiteface silently walking against the wind and trying to get out of a box that isn’t there."

"The crowd would give the act all the noise it needed."

"Fuck, yeah."

"You’d need a suicidal mime."

"Billiam, you’re brilliant. That’s why I bother to keep you around."

Billy snorted out a plume of smoke. "Fuck you."

"Maybe we can get John to do it."

"Maybe we can get John to fuck you, dickwad?"

Joe never got tired of playing with Billy. Couldn’t happen. "You’re doing that sideways thing with your mouth again. You know you love me."

 

### End


End file.
